


Gingersnaps & Negotiations

by ebbet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebbet/pseuds/ebbet
Summary: someone once said they'd read this fic if they ever came across it. so here u go, friend. :D
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Gingersnaps & Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PuertoPoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuertoPoet/gifts).



> someone once said they'd read this fic if they ever came across it. so here u go, friend. :D

“Are you sure—” 

“Hogwarts has run on elf labor for generations! Decades! Centuries!” 

Winky shook her head. “I don’t know.” 

“The least Dumbledore can do is give us proper jobs,” Dobby said and knocked.

☞ ☞ ☞

The headmaster inspected them over his half-moon spectacles. “Biscuit?”

Dobby narrowed his eyes. “Respectfully, no. This is no social call.”

“Business meetings have biscuits.” But Dumbledore closed the tin.

“Winky and I want jobs.” 

“Is there a lack of work?” 

“There is a lack of wages.”

The tin opened. 

“Ten galleons an hour?” 

“And a contract.” 

Winky and Dobby knocked their gingersnaps together as Dumbledore signed. 


End file.
